Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year
| producer = | starring = | narrator = Michael York | music = Mark Watters | studio = | distributor = Walt Disney Home Entertainment | released = | runtime = 6/7/22/6 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} A Very Merry Pooh Year is a 2002 American direct-to-video Christmas animated film produced by Walt Disney Animation (France), S.A. The film features the 1991 Christmas television special Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too, as well as the new film, Happy Pooh Year. The film animation production was done by Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd., and Sunwoo Animation, (Korea) Co., Ltd. This was the only Winnie the Pooh film where Jeff Bennett provided Piglet's and Christopher Robin's singing voice. It is also the first Winnie-the-Pooh film where Owl does not appear at all, and the first Winnie the Pooh film that Carly Simon is involved in. Plot The story begins on Christmas Eve, where Winnie the Pooh ends up forced into trouble with setting his Christmas tree, until he slips off and breaks a shelf holding a present he made for Piglet. When Piglet suddenly arrives, Pooh eventually puts the present in an empty honey pot. That night, Roo wonders if Santa is coming. Rabbit tells Roo the story of Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too which explains of how their letter failed to reach Santa and that Pooh dressed up as Santa to bring gifts to his friends, but was unsuccessful. After a second failed attempt to deliver their letter, he returns with the bad news, but his friends say that he is more important than presents until Christopher Robin arrives with their presents. The next day, it is Christmas Day and everyone heads outside to have fun. Piglet gives Pooh some honey pots as a Christmas present. Pooh suddenly begins searching his own, but the search lasts until New Year's Eve, when Pooh hears Christopher Robin calling for him, before Robin reveals that he is preparing a party to celebrate that day. At Rabbit's house, while Rabbit goes to get the plant food, Pooh suddenly comes in, then another one knocks the door, who which turns out to be Tigger, who tries to decorate the place, but ends up making a mess, making Rabbit so angry that he throws everyone out, planning to move. Pooh suggests doing a resolution (which Christopher Robin had told him about earlier), which they must keep no matter what. Rabbit's four friends return with their changed personalities, which immediately makes him leave, but he's found with bees attempting to abduct him. The four then regain their old personalities and Tigger rescues Rabbit. Pooh finally remembers where he left Piglet's gift and goes home to get it. After returning with the honey pot, the present inside is revealed to be a music box. After singing a song to Piglet following the music, Piglet claims that Pooh is a greater gift. Voice cast *Ken Sansom as Rabbit *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger *Peter Cullen as Eeyore *John Fiedler as Piglet *William Green as Christopher Robin *Nikita Hopkins as Roo *Kath Soucie as Kanga *Michael Gough as Gopher *Michael York as The Narrator *Paul Winchell as Tigger (Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too sequence) *Jeff Bennett as Piglet and Christopher Robin (singing voice) Home media The film was released as a direct-to-DVD on November 12, 2002. The film was released for the first time on Blu-ray on November 5, 2013 as the "Gift of Friendship Edition", the same day as the 30th Anniversary Blu-ray release for the 1983 animated featurette Mickey's Christmas Carol. References External links * * * Category:2002 animated films Category:2002 direct-to-video films Category:2002 films Category:2000s American animated films Category:American animated films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American Christmas films Category:American films Category:Animated adventure films Category:Animated Christmas films Category:Animated musical films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Disney direct-to-video animated films Category:Winnie the Pooh (franchise) Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films with live action and animation Category:New Year films Category:Package films Category:Winnie-the-Pooh films